


Hey Wolf Moon (Come Cast Your Spell On Me)

by Acerbity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Contact, Frottage, Masturbation, Menstruation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acerbity/pseuds/Acerbity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rather filthy recollection of the night I met Derek Hale. Inspired by the song 'Wolf Moon' by Type-O-Negative.</p><p>"‘Why not check out one of the trails my mother spoke so fondly of?' It was nearing sunset but I figured I would be back in a decent amount of time to scarf down a late supper. As  I puttered along and took in my surroundings, I slowly became aware of someone watching me. You know that feeling you get? Yeah… Well, as adventurous as I am, my thoughts do tend to get the better of me more often than not, and I creep myself out quite rapidly. Only this time, it wasn’t my imagination. I swore I heard a huff, like someone had been breathing heavily. I continued my slow jog and allowed my eyes to scan the area cautiously, not wanting to stop or make it obvious that I was aware of any other presence. It was getting dark far too rapidly and I wanted to turn around and jet back out the way I came. I wanted to run as fast and as far as my legs could carry me. But, I had a horrible feeling that if I did it would end terribly, for these long legs are awkward, and I wasn’t wearing my glasses like I should have been..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Wolf Moon (Come Cast Your Spell On Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. If you enjoy this fic be sure to leave a comment/message and let me know what you think! Also, check out my other works; they are generally Sterek-centered.

When I first heard ‘Beacon Hills’, I thought ‘ _beacon of hope’_ , and I pictured a little lighthouse sitting atop a craggy hill. What did not come to mind was ‘werewolves’, I never thought _‘werewolves’_ …  When my parents told me they were moving South I didn’t _have_ to join them. In fact, I was hesitant at first, since I had built up a few long lasting friendships over the years, and Canada has a great health-care system. It also has wonderful landscapes and wildlife, and snowy winters that are perfect for snowblading. I’d been out of high school for a few years, unsure of what to really do with my life yet, and I hadn’t really ever travelled, so I guess there was that sense of ‘adventure’ I considered letting take over… and It won. 

I would miss my friends, but I could always visit, right? And they could visit _me_ ; people love California, it’s a great vacation destination. When we moved into Beacon Hills I didn’t know what to expect, so I decided to start with the basics and get settled in before looking for a job. Since I’m an exercise addict my mother made sure to repeatedly inform me of the various fitness centers in the area, and of the beautiful wooded trails on the outskirts (she had done a little online research). I told her that I could exercise indoors at home just as effectively, but the urge to explore and love of taking long walks ended up fucking me, so to speak.

So there I was, the second day in town, and I was finally unpacked. I decided to go out for a jog since I had horrendous lady-cramps, hoping the physical exertion would settle my body down.

 _‘Why not check out one of the trails my mother spoke so fondly of?'_ It was nearing sunset but I figured I would be back in a decent amount of time to scarf down a late supper. As  I puttered along and took in my surroundings, I slowly became aware of someone watching me. You know that feeling you get? Yeah… Well, as adventurous as I am, my thoughts do tend to get the better of me more often than not, and I creep myself out quite rapidly. Only this time, it wasn’t my imagination. I swore I heard a huff, like someone had been breathing heavily. I continued my slow jog and allowed my eyes to scan the area cautiously, not wanting to stop or make it obvious that I was aware of any other presence. It was getting dark far too rapidly and I wanted to turn around and jet back out the way I came. I wanted to run as fast and as far as my legs could carry me. But, I had a horrible feeling that if I did it would end terribly, for these long legs are awkward, and I wasn’t wearing my glasses like I should have been because I was out jogging.

 _‘That damned dusk gets me every time…’_ I slowed a bit, wanting to conserve my energy and hoping to be able to hear an assailant if need be. A twig snapped beside me and I couldn’t help myself, I whirled around and leapt back, staring out blindly into the darkness. I could sense the presence just ahead of me and it was the most frightening thing I had ever felt. It was worse than going over the edge of that gigantic waterslide at my favorite summer park back when I was younger. My heart was way up in my throat and I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I felt like the entire world was halted; time was frozen. I shook, unable to move a muscle.

Then, there were eyes. Vivid, glowing, red eyes, staring at me from the blackness of night. I could make out a shape as the figure stepped toward me, and my scream caught in my throat. Okay, scratch what I said before. That moment right there – that was the most terrified I have ever been or will ever be in my entire 23 years of existence. No doubt about it. What lurked in the shadows before me was a creature of the night, a beast of myth that I had only ever seen in movies or had wild fantasies about. No amount of film or literature could have prepared me for such a spectacle.

“Yo-“ my voice was foreign to me – a croak of a sound. “You’re a.. a  _werewolf_ …” And as the brute strode toward me I just stood there like an idiot, too spooked to flee (as if running would have done me any good). As it neared, the hulking mass of fur and muscle became slightly less behemoth-like in size, but what stood before me at that moment was still a truly remarkable sight. An extremely well-defined man, maybe mid-twenties, with a handsome facial structure, stubbly jaw, perfect (inhumanly pointed) teeth, soft-looking black hair, a monstrous member – and once I finally tore my eyes from that – the most beautiful eyes I had ever gazed upon. I’m not even sure what color they were… greenish-goldish-brownish-shiny-beautiful-iridescence... of doom. I will never forget those eyes. He spoke suddenly, his deep voice cutting the silence,

“You’re bleeding… are you hurt?” I was embarrassed immediately, cheeks flushing, wrapping my arms around my torso to hug myself awkwardly.

“No, I…” I watched as he audibly sniffed the air, his head tipping back a bit, his eyelids slowly closing as he inhaled. When they reopened they were looking directly into mine and they were red once again. There was an intense hunger in his expression that both scared and delighted me. ‘ _Oh shit, he can smell it. He’s totally getting off on this. He’s going to rip me to pieces; what is my life? Well, at least I’ll die in an exciting manner._ ’ I wasn’t sure what to say or do, I just stood there dumbfounded as he came at me. There was absolutely nothing awkward about what followed, it all played out like a well orchestrated (but smutty) love scene in a steamy movie. His lips found mine and he savaged my mouth, our lips slotting over each other perfectly. He devoured me, and I welcomed this stranger into my mouth like a harlot. I welcomed the power and mysticism; I was too aroused to really talk myself out of what I was doing.

See: us women are cursed in our own way. For some reason, during our ‘time of the month’ we also find ourselves incredibly horned up, with no means of proper release (because, well… most guys are squeamish when it comes to that). It’s like this ache, this pent up frustration, like you could almost punch your significant other because you just need to be fucked so badly and he needs to stop being such a bloody (hah) pansy about it.

I wanted this, and as he slid one arm up around the back of my head, and one around my waist – as he roughly pulled me in closer – I felt that flame of passion that I hadn’t felt in… Ever. My arm was under his, and I gripped his shoulder blade forcibly. There was just something so primal and raw about the whole situation – something so deeply sexual that I didn’t even stop to think… not when he rutted against me; wrenching a gasp from my lips, not when he viciously shoved me to the ground, and especially not when he started sliding down my shorts. His mouth was on mine again and I moaned into it as a slightly clawed hand grasped my hip roughly, the other intertwining my long, black hair with the forest foliage. Normally I would have gone berserk about that, considering _spiders_ … but once again, I didn’t think. Besides, those spiders would have to have moved out of the way or been crushed. He inhaled again, moving down to nose at my neck, his teeth scraping at the tender flesh there and making me shudder violently. “Fuck, this is..Ahh..” I was cut off as I felt his cock shove harshly against my thigh. It seemed like he was waiting for something, as he buried his face into my throat, suckling and biting roughly.

“I want…” he rasped, and I knew exactly what it was that he was demanding of me. I reached down and he shifted out from between my legs a bit so I could accomplish my task. He blanketed me with his body again and we ground against each other, our bodies hugging each others’ curves, fitting together. I lowered my hand to trace his obnoxiously cut abs,

“Wanna tell me where I can get abs like these?” I playfully crooned, and he grinned into my mouth, before shifting to ghost down my body swiftly, cupping my right breast with one hand and taking the other into his mouth. “Fuck…” I writhed beneath him, careful not to move my torso too abruptly in fear that he might rip my nipple clean off… with his teeth. I had never felt anything like this before, his wolfen teeth were grazing some of my most sensitive parts in such a way that I couldn’t even form words. My back arched a bit and I mewled, then he released me, mouthing down my stomach, nipping at the junction between my thigh and pelvis. ‘ _Yep, that’s what I figured.’_ He –somewhat- gently raked one claw down my torso, starting at my neck, and just as it scraped over my right nipple his mouth was upon me. Now, you might think that my situation was disgusting, and I did consider it for all of two seconds before I was lost in pleasure because – oh my fuck, that mouth…

He licked into my lips, flicking them with his tongue, teased my clit for a few seconds (enough to make me jolt a few times), and then went down farther, his tongue dipping inside of me as I cried out, grasping at the cool grass beneath me on either side. I got brave, and moved one hand to grip the back of his head, pulling him in deeper. He groaned into me, his cock pushing intently against my calf. ‘ _Of course,’_ I thought, ‘ _He’s a werewolf. The blood has him all riled up… He probably couldn’t stop if he wanted to. Fuck, do I ever not want him to.’_ At that point I didn’t care; he was fucking me with his tongue and the only thing I could think about was how I could possibly get _more._ I tugged at his hair, trying to get his attention, but he seemed too lost in his endeavors. I tugged again and it finally convinced him to rise. His eyes were aflame, his mouth smeared with my blood and other juices, and when I reached down to take his cock in my hand he snarled – actually full out wolf-snarled at me – and pulled away.

Before I could comprehend what was happening he was inside me, and the stretch was almost unbearable. I threw my head back and screamed; it felt as if he had stabbed my _lungs_ for fuck sakes. He didn’t give me any time to adjust, either; he was absolutely frenzied. He thrust into me fiercely, leaning in to kiss my neck again before taking my mouth in his. I could taste myself, could taste the blood, and then he bit my bottom lip hard and it was all I could taste. The coppery flavor overwhelmed me, made me feel _alive._ I quickly recalled a quote from the movie Dracula ‘ _The blood is the life’_ and thought to myself, ‘ _He could kill me. He could tear me to pieces right now if he wanted.’_ That knowledge was actually a turn on, the fact that I was having such an erotic experience while at the same time my life was in danger – I was basically handing myself to him on a silver platter. Blood usually made me faint, but the amount of pleasure and pain seemed to balance each other. I moaned and dug my nails into his muscled shoulder blades, dragging them savagely across his skin as he moved in me. I knew I had drawn blood, I could feel it beneath my fingertips – could smear it around on his back – but the scratches were healing just as fast as they were being inflicted.

The noises he was emitting were grunts of sorts, but they were deeper, _animalistic…_ i’d never had a vocal lover, and hearing him come unhinged like that almost drove me over the edge. “Fuck, oh my-god-fuck me.. Yeahh-ahh-ah -harder-harder please- _fuck_!” I didn’t know why I said that, I didn’t know how he could possibly drive himself into me any harder, but then he forcibly flipped me over and plunged back inside, and I yelled again, my back arching as he slammed into me again and again. He grabbed a fistful of my hair; yanking my head back so he could gnaw at my neck and ravish my mouth as he continued to pummel me.

“Play with yourself,” he growled into my ear, and I did. The smell of blood and earth was all around us; I need not be a werewolf to pick up on that, and it was raining now, the cool droplets hitting our scorching skin as we grew closer to release.  I felt his pace falter, and I was so close – my fingers massaged myself frantically as I bordered on out-of-body-bliss. He adjusted the angle, hitting something inside of me and I climaxed suddenly, pulsing around the thickness I was impaled upon, dragging him down with me into his own orgasm. He slowed, and drove four more deep thrusts into me before I felt myself filling up, and just as I felt the huge teeth sink into my throat from behind – I blacked out.

When I awoke I was in a bed that was not my own in a house that was also not my own. I sprung up quickly from where I lay, snapping my head about to survey the room, and as I made eye contact with the man sitting in the corner my hand flew to my neck. ‘ _So… that happened.’_ Sore. Everything was sore. The man looked forlorn, and as I glanced about I took note of the charred surroundings.

“I’m sorry,” he rumbled, “I got carried away.”

“I… uhhh. It’s alright, it’s not like I was fighting you off or anything… I mean, you at least _wanted_ to do that, right? What’s your name, anyway? I didn’t exactly catch it last night while you were sexing me up in the forest.”

“Derek. And yes, I did _want_ to do that, but even if you hadn’t given your consent, I _was_ going to have you; one way or another… I shouldn’t have lost control like that; this kind of thing usually doesn’t happen to me.” There was darkness in his tone, as if he had betrayed himself.

“Well, I did give consent. And I’m totally okay with being a werewolf-if that’s what comes of this, you just scared the hell out of me when you bit me; it was all too much. Don’t beat yourself up over it too much, I was the one frolicking through the woods, unknowingly dangling a raw steak in front of you.”

“You’re… you’re _okay_ with this? You are a rather strange girl.” He had this adorable, inquisitive look on his face.

“Yeaaaah, well. You’re going to have to deal with it, since you’ll be seeing a lot more of me… in more ways than one I can only hope.” I raised my eyebrows, flashing him a toothy grin and reveling in the way he furrowed his brow and raked his eyes over me.

It was two hours later when he climbed under the covers to curl his body around mine. We had shared some words – he’d asked me about where I came from, what I was passionate about, and what I wanted to do with my life, among other things. He told me about his childhood and family, about being a werewolf, and lastly about the fire. It was then that I realized he _needed_ someone like me; that he deserved to be loved after so much hurt and loss. It was then that I realized I felt safer than I ever have in the arms of the most dangerous person I have ever met. That is how I came to know Derek Hale… my lover, my alpha, and _my mate_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Song Credit – Type O Negative – Wolf Moon
> 
> The 28th day  
> She'll be bleeding again  
> And in lupine ways  
> We'll alleviate the pain 
> 
> Unholy water  
> Sanguine addiction  
> Those silver bullets  
> A last blood benediction 
> 
> It is her moon time  
> When there's iron in the air  
> A rusted essence  
> Woman may I know you're there? 
> 
> Hey wolf moon  
> Come cast your spell on me  
> Hey wolf moon  
> Come cast your spell on me 
> 
> Don't spill a drop, dear  
> Let me kiss the curse away  
> Yourself in my mouth  
> Will you leave me with your taste? 
> 
> Beware  
> The woods at night  
> Beware  
> The lunar light 
> 
> So in this gray haze  
> We'll be meeting again  
> And on that great day  
> I will tease you all the same


End file.
